Man in the Mirror
Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson ''is featured in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of season three. It is the last song in the Jackson medley the New Directions performed during their Sectionals performance. Finn, Blaine, Puck, Sam, Artie and Mike all have solos, while Quinn and Tina harmonize in the choruses. Lyrics '''Artie:' Ooh huh, hoo..ooh Finn: I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life Finn and Artie: It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference Finn: Gonna make it right... Puck: As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat This wind is blowin' my mind Blaine and Artie: I see the kids in the street, (Blaine: with not enough to eat) Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs Sam: A summer's disregard (Blaine: -gard), a broken bottle top (Blaine: Top) And one man's soul Artie: They follow each other on the wind ya' know Artie and Blaine: Cause they got no where to go Artie: That's why I want you to know Finn with Artie, Blaine, Puck and Sam: I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change New Directions harmonizing: Nanana nanana nanana (Artie: O oh...) Blaine: I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love It's time that I realize Blaine and Artie: There are some with no home, Blaine: Not a nickel to loan Could it be, really me Blaine and Artie: Pretending that they're not alone? Mike: A willow deeply scarred (New Directions: Scarred), somebody's broken heart (New Directions: Heart) And a washed out dream (New Directions: '''Washed out dream) '''Puck: They follow the pattern of the wind ya see Puck and Finn: 'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me Finn with New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Finn and Artie with New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: Just change) And no message could have been any clearer (New Directions: Ooh ooh) Mike with New Directions: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Artie: Come on!) You got to get it right, while you got the time (Artie: Wooooo!) 'Cause when you close your heart, (Artie: You can't), then you close your (Artie: Close your, your mind) mind! Finn and New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: Oh yeah) (Artie: That man, that man, that man) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: Just change) (Artie: That man, that man, that man. that man, You know, that man) And no message (Finn and Artie could have been any clearer) (New Directions: Ooh ooh) Finn and Artie with New Directions: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Puck: Stand up! Artie: Stand up! (New Directions: Make a change!) Finn: Stand up! Stand up! Lift, yourself now! New Directions (Tina & Quinn harmonizing): Man in the mirror! (Blaine'': Ooh!) (Blaine: Ooh!) Ah aaah (Blaine: Ooh!) ah aaah Make that change! (Artie: Stand up! Stand up!) Sam: You know! You know it! You know it! (New Directions: Man in the mirror!) You know! New Directions: Change! Mike: Make that change Charts Trivia *This is the first (and so far only) time that a New Directions song performed at a competition has been performed by only male soloists. *Puck isn't credited in this song on Glee: The Music Volume 7 in the booklet, this is most likely to be a typing error. Gallery Tumblr lvzgccE79B1686r22crfo1 500.png SamMITM.png PuckMITM.png NDMITM.png FinnMITM.png BlaineMITM.png ArtieMITM.png Man-in the-Mirror.jpg ArtieC.png Videos thumb|300px|right Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray